The Violet Hour
by Gater101
Summary: Teyla likes the supernatural. Halloween fic.


Title: The Violet Hour  
Summary: Teyla likes the supernatural. Halloween fic.  
Characters: John, Teyla, Torren  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Notes: Future fic. Also kind of... meh but there ya go.  
Playlist: '_Friends' _by Band of Skulls, '_Hearing Damage' _by Thom Yorke, '_White Demon Love Song' _by The Killers, '_Crawl' _by Kings of Leon

"I can't believe we were talked into this," John grumbled good naturedly as he propped himself against the doorframe of his quarters, watching as Teyla added the final touches to her son's make up for the evening.

"It will be fun."

John scowled and pushed off of the door, walking further into the room, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Torren looked up at him from the vanity and grinned his toothless grin and John swiped the set of plastic fangs from the table and handed them to the boy.

"You've bought into this far more than I thought you would," John commented as he looked over Teyla's outfit. If John had to guess, she was some kind of vampire like Torren but she pulled it off way better than her five year old son did. Not that he would ever tell her that, of course. "Keller must have really got to you with this," he continued with a raised eyebrow and Teyla just laughed.

"I believe it was Carson, actually," she retorted good naturedly as she fiddled with the hem of the short black skirt she was wearing, then tugged at the edge of her top and John had to look away as she fixed her bra.

Despite the fact that it was ridiculously obvious that they had a _thing _(as Rodney and Ronon so glibly named it) neither of them had actually gone and done anything about it. For... going on ten years now, which was ridiculous.

He was beginning to wonder if they ever would.

"Yeah well..."

"The children are looking forward to it," Teyla said as she applied another coat of lipstick and John watched as she pouted to herself in the mirror. He would surely need a stuff drink after this. "I still am amazed that Jennifer managed to find outfits for all of them," she said in reference to all of the children Atlantis' personnel could find in the Pegasus Galaxy. Or so it seemed to John as he'd walked down the corridors of Atlantis and had to fight his way through throngs and throngs of children. She turned to him then and her eyes flicked over him and John shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "You are not dressing up?"

John snorted and shook his head.

"It's not really my scene," he replied, quirking his lips into a smirk as he raked his eyes over her figure. When he looked back to her face, she quirked an eyebrow at him but shook her head. "I'll just say I'm dressing up as a soldier."

She rolled her eyes playfully and turned to help Torren into his cape. When the young Athosian turned to him, John couldn't help but grin at the adorably picture he painted; his face was white, his eyebrows coloured in with heavy black paint and little drops of fake blood were dribbled over his chin. The long plastic incisors hung over his bottom lip and every time he breathed through his mouth John could hear the "shlerp" of saliva.

Not cool.

"How very original of you, Colonel," Teyla remarked and John rolled his eyes at her back. He straightened up and turned to him again, her eyes once again seeping over his body and John felt himself reacting to her. It was a natural response these days. "It is a shame, though..."

John quirked his eyebrow when she didn't continue, smirking playfully at the slight flush that crept up her made up cheeks.

"Oh?"

She turned away from him then and tended to Torren and John stepped up into her space, so close that he could feel the warmth spread across his chest from her back. He leaned forward slightly and took a breath, feeling her scent hit him with its potency, knocking him back slightly. He bit back the groan at the smell but licked his lips, knowing she couldn't see his reaction.

"There is something... attractive about dangerous creatures," she replied quietly with a light laugh and John scoffed out an airy laugh, brushing the back of his fingers down the outside of her arm.

"And a soldier isn't dangerous enough for you?" He questioned, his voice thick and he smirked when she turned around to face him, tilting her head up so she could meet his eyes. He looked away from her after a few moments, to where his fingers met her skin and he became mesmerised by the little bumps that appeared in the wake of his touch.

"Mmm..." she hummed in the back of her throat, ducking her head as she reached out with her opposite hand and gripped John's fingers over her wrist. "Not quite supernatural though," she murmured lowly, her voice a soft murmur in the air and John felt it vibrate down his spine.

"Supernatural?" He questioned, shivering again when her dark eyes rose to meet his again. His lips twitched as he fought back a smile. "I don't think plastic teeth and white paint quite get that effect, do you?"

Her eyes glistened playfully and John could have sworn he saw her body incline towards his fractionally, before he felt her hand on his waist.

"Perhaps-"

"_Mom_," Torren interrupted, breaking John from his reverie and he took a long step back from her. Teyla looked startled for a moment before she turned to her son who had picked up his pumpkin bucket and was holding it as he waited impatiently by the door. "Can we go now? Uncle Rodney said if I didn't get there early he'd eat all the goodies," Torren complained and John raised in eyebrows in amusement at Torren's ridiculously "Earth" phrase.

"Your Uncle Rodney wouldn't dare," Teyla returned as she reached out for her own bright orange bucket and John rolled his eyes at her and she scowled at him. "Even if he does, I will tell you where he keeps his box of chocolate in his office."

"I knew you knew where it was!" Torren and John exclaimed excitedly and Teyla rolled her eyes good naturedly before walking towards the door.

"Do you have your overnight bag?" Teyla asked her son. Part of the deal with the Halloween party was that the kids would sleep overnight in one of the large unused rooms on the outer pier, under the care of Lorne and a couple of other Marines and anyone who was brave enough to volunteer. Who in their right mind would actually choose to babysit about one hundred kids under ten years old who were all hooped up on sugar and adrenaline?

"No," Torren replied as he moved back into the room but John waved him away.

"I'll take it down to the overnight room." Torren grinned up at him and John smiled back. "You want the bed by the window right?"

"Of course!"

"Are you sure you won't come John?" Teyla asked again but John shook his head.

"I'll pop in but...No. I'm good, thanks."

Teyla waited outside the doors for him to catch up and John sent a command for the doors to lock as Teyla walked a little ways in front of him. He watched as her hips shifted under the material of her skirt and he bit back a groan as the floaty shirt she wore rode up at the back, letting him see a slither of skin on her hip.

They made their way to the lift, chatting aimlessly as Torren skipped ahead of them, eager to get to the party.

"Teyla?" John said as she made to step into the lift to take her to the mess hall. She turned to him, questioning and John smiled, reaching out his hand, waiting for her to mirror the motion. When she did, he slid his palm over hers and dropped the small objects into her hand. "You're not much of a vampire without teeth," he said with a small smile as she looked down to the two stick on fangs in her palm. She looked up to him with a smile and quirked her eyebrow in thanks. "Enjoy your night... Make sure you don't get followed home by any _supernatural _beings."

He quirked an eyebrow at her amused smile and pivoted on his heel as she stepped into the lift to an impatiently waiting Torren.

-

Teyla sighed as she walked away from the overnight room. She had considered staying for some time with the children but it seemed that the hours of sugar had finally taken their toll on the children and they were... excited, for lack of a better word. She had left Evan with a panic stricken look on his face and she hadn't looked back.

The corridors were empty and eerily quiet, the bright moons outside washing the halls with pale light that licked against the walls. Her footsteps echoed on the hard ground, her breath echoing off the walls around her. She had been in the city of the ancestors for almost ten years now but the silence still caught her off guard sometimes and after a night of chilling ghost stories, she couldn't help but check over her shoulder every few steps. She knew it was ridiculous – she was a grown woman, a _fighter_, but she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine every time her breath echoed back at her, doubled in volume and closer than she thought it should be.

She stepped into the lift, surprised by the darkness of it and touched the screen. It remained dark, lifeless. She quirked a nervous half smile, letting out a soft laugh. She touched the screen again, the chill seeping into her bones but still the screen remained black. The lights in the hallway behind her went out and she spun quickly, grasping her chest to stop the ridiculous scream from escaping her throat. Someone was playing with her, she knew.

"Hello?" She called out to the darkness, watching the shadows and the shards of broken moonlight in the hallway, her voice echoing far into the darkness where the moon didn't reach. There was no response. "John?" She called out again, sure that it was either him or Ronon. Still there was no answer. She took a step forward, escaping the confines of the lift because despite being a grown up soldier, she really didn't want to get trapped in the small space, a la _Friday the Thirteenth_. "I know you're there."

There was a whisp of sound from her left and she spun, her heart rate spiking and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she was met with only darkness. The sound again, on her right and she spun almost full circle, squinting into the darkness beyond but there was... no one.

Just quiet darkness.

"Very funny, John..." She continued, her voice surer than she felt and she rolled her eyes at herself for her ridiculous fear and stepped back into the lift with the purpose of using the radio there.

She tried the screen again, just to be sure, and then reached to touch the button that activated the radio when a cool, white hand gripped her wrist and a breath of chilled air swept over her cheek.

She couldn't help the squeak of surprise that escaped her throat and she tried to turn to whoever was behind her but they kept her steady, pressed between the hard wall of the lift and the planes of their chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

She recognised that voice – how could she not? – but the tone was new, darker and she felt a shudder of surprised pleasure betray her. She pressed back into his chest, gasping when the hand on her wrist disappeared along with the pressure at her back. She spun then, ready to admonish him for playing with her but there was no one there. She frowned and let out a soft, surprised laugh. She leaned forward, peering out of the lift but the darkness was thicker now... closer and she could see far less than she could before.

"John... I know it's you..."

There was a touch at her neck and she turned her head to see the shadows shifting, the darkness swallowing any discernable shapes.

She shook her head and stepped out of the lift, pressing her back against the wall as she tried to focus on the darkness. Something shifted to her right and she turned her head watching the shadows. She gasped when she felt cool fingers on her cheek from the left and she pressed her head back against the wall, looking up at the figure before her. He was luminous in the pale moonlight, his skin shimmering slightly and Teyla bit back the smile at the knowledge he'd borrowed some of Jennifer's 'Vamp' make up.

His lips quirked up into a small smirk, one half of his lips curling back to reveal one long fang, matching the ones she still wore. She felt a chill run through her.

"What... what are you doing?" She asked after she cleared her throat, her eyes never wavering from John's as he burned her into submission.

Slowly he leaned towards her, his smirk growing as Teyla's breath caught in her throat again, her head falling back to hit the wall behind her, unintentionally exposing her neck to him.

"I'm going to make you mine..." He skimmed his nose over the long column of her neck, his tongue flickering against her pulse point for a second and she gasped turning her head into him.

"What..." She couldn't finish the sentence because he grasped her head between his two hands, skimming his noise across her cheek until he was leaning his forehead against hers, his lips only millimetres from hers. "John...?"

"It's been eight years since I last did this..." he murmured as he closed the gap between their lips and Teyla gasped at the initial contact and she growled slightly when she felt his smirk against her lips. "Surprised?" She shook her head slightly and shifted her lower body as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him down to her, further against her. "Teyla..."

"I thought you weren't going to dress up?" She murmured as she fingered the collar of the black shirt he wore, skimming the edges of the ridiculously erotic fangs against his neck. He hissed against her neck and bit down gently in warning.

"You gave me some inspiration..." He licked the skin where he'd bitten her and she shivered again, the gasp turning to a moan as he flattened his hand against the outside of her thigh, his thumb running in circles on her exposed skin. "Supernatural enough?" He questioned as he tilted his head further into her, placing open mouthed kisses behind her ear. She arched her neck as she moaned lightly, running her fingers up into his usual disarray of hair and tugging. "Easy..." He warned.

"John..." She murmured and pushed him back slightly so she could see his face. His eyes were dark with desire and she smirked at the confused frown on his forehead. "Kiss me..."

His mouth was on hers instantly, all pretention of hesitation gone. Their long incisors clashed and they laughed into one another's mouths but they quickly turned to groans as their tongues met, duelling for power. She could feel him everywhere; his hands pressing her body into him, while his body crushed her into the wall. His mouth was hot and wet and fierce just like she remembered it to be and she felt heat pool between her legs in the most delicious torture.

Her shirt was gone within moments and she gasped into his mouth as the cool air brushed against her bare breasts and John groaned as his fingers skimmed her naked flesh. He broke their kiss and descended her neck, and took one nipple in his mouth and Teyla tried to muffle her cry of pleasure but it was futile. She felt him smirk against her skin and she tugged his hair until he met her lips again.

Suddenly he pulled back, creating a chasm between them and Teyla looked at him puzzled, the breath leaving her in gasps as she watched him run his hand through his hair.

"I want to do this – oh, you have no idea how much – but not here... but I don't think I can wait..."

"John..."

"I didn't think this part through very well, huh?" He murmured and Teyla reached out to him, drawing him back to her.

"John." He met her eyes. "Take me."

He studied her a moment and then he was back against her, pushing her against the wall as she hooked her leg over his hip. He thrust against her, both of them moaning at the contact and she reached between them for his zipper. He groaned into her neck as she unzipped them, her fingers skimming over his hardness and they both moaned as she took him in her hand. He gasped and dragged his hand up her thigh, gripping her skin hard before one lone finger traced over her and she threw her head back, impacting harshly with the wall. She felt his lips on her neck, then his teeth and she chuckled lightly as he grazed her with his fangs.

"Do you know how annoying these things are?" He grumbled into her ear as he slid two fingers inside of her and she let out a gasp. "Or how amazing that sound was?" He retracted his fingers and Teyla whimpered slightly, hating and loving the reaction her body was having to him. "You're killing me..." He murmured as he brushed his lips against hers, smiling slightly.

She took him in her hands and guided him to her entrance, watching as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes fixed on hers. She licked her lips and he groaned, shifting his hips so he slid inside of her.

"Oh..." She murmured, closing her eyes. He shifted again, both of them moaning as he slid fully inside of her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, stilling inside of her. Long moments passed and Teyla found it difficult to stay still with him inside of her. "John... please..." she shifted her hips and he groaned loudly into her ear even as he met her motions.

"You..." He didn't finish his sentiment. Instead, he reached down and pulled her further up his body and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into the wall. It hurt but she didn't care because oh Ancestors John Sheppard was inside of her and he was moaning and he was... he was... she was...

"John... I..."

It was ridiculous how easily she fell apart in his arms; a combination of years of pent up sexual tension and the feel of him... He wasn't far behind and after a few moments of laboured breathing and sloppy kisses, he looked up and met her eyes. They both paused for a moment before laughing. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and laughed quietly, shaking his head intermittently and she stroked her fingers through his hair as she chuckled along with him.

"That... was unexpected," he remarked after a while, the chuckles subsiding slightly.

"Really?"

He pulled back to look at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"No... I suppose not." He chuckled once more and pulled away from her, hissing at the loss of contact. He helped her into her top, smoothing her hair as he cradled her cheek in his palm. "Come on... I've got an Air Force uniform that I think you might like..."

Teyla laughed as she followed him into the lift, not in the least surprised when it responded to him. She turned to him and quirked her eyebrow but he just shrugged sheepishly and smiled.

As they stumbled into her quarters a few minutes later, shedding layers along the way, Teyla couldn't help but thank Rodney for his Halloween party idea.


End file.
